


Haunted

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben is dead but still kicking, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost(s), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Slash, but is stranded on Exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Ben Solo died on Exegol, but his spirit remains in the Force. Can he manage to guide Hux through the wasteland of Exegol to safety?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: write to my heart





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "It's not very far."
> 
> Thanks for heresetrash for alpha reading.

"It's not very far," Ben murmured encouragingly as he watched Hux limp forward. "Just a few more steps."

Hux didn't acknowledge him, not that Ben expected him to. Hux had always been utterly closed off from the Force, refusing to acknowledge its place in his rigidly ordered world. Ironic for a man who'd been determined to live his life in its shadow.

Suddenly, Hux's injured leg gave out and he fell. Ben darted forward and reached out for him, but his hands went straight through Hux's torso, not solid enough to touch him, let alone lift him. 

Hux shivered and muttered. "What was that?"

Ben stared down at his hands, they were a hazy, transparent blue like a holovid and just as useless. And yet Hux _had_ felt something. 

Ben clenched his fists. If Hux had felt him, however briefly, then maybe he could do more than he thought. He closed his eyes and opened his mind. He could feel the Force all around him, different than he had in life. Before he'd felt the river rushing around him. Now he was part of the water. Instead of forcing it to bend to his will, he had to flow with it.

When he opened his eyes, Hux was back on his feet, all but dragging his bad leg behind him. Sweat dotted his forehead and Ben could feel the pain radiating off of him, yet the determined expression never slid from his face. 

Hux had always been determined. What had annoyed Ben in life, inspired him in death. He'd welcomed his death, tired of the constant battle between Light and Dark that had raged inside of him. Dying for Rey had been a good death and with it he'd found peace. Hux on the other hand never once gave up, even now that he was stranded on Exegol with no chance of rescue or medics to treat his wounds. He had nothing and yet he kept on going. 

But he wasn't alone. He had Ben, whether he realized it or not. Ben had treated Hux poorly over the years, but now, seeing him through the veil of the Force he saw his potential--both the good and bad. The man who'd killed billions with Starkiller Base had also saved just as many by turning against the madness of the Final Order. Hux might not want anything to do with the Force, but it swirled around him like a vortex. His choices mattered. He mattered.

Ben had no idea what Hux would do after this, whether he'd continue on his Dark path or take a detour to the Light. Both futures were laid out in front of him and Ben wanted to see what he chose. Hux wasn't going to die on this planet if Ben could help it. 

He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the Force, directing the river of power with the slightest nudge of his mind. 

"What?" Hux exclaimed, falling back as the piles of debris in front of him exploded outward. 

The remnants of the Final Order ship parted to show a path that led directly to the shuttle Ben could sense. It was still in working condition and with Ben's help Hux should be able to navigate his way off of Exegol. 

"Who's there?" Hux used a stray piece of metal to help himself up and then drew his dagger, his eyes darting around. "Come out."

Ben focused on his body, trying to make it more solid, but Hux didn't seem to notice. After a few moments he sheathed the knife and started forward on the path Ben had created. 

"Fucking Force," Hux muttered. "This whole planet is haunted."

Hux had no idea how right he was, but maybe he'd figure it out when the shuttle flew itself back to known space, navigating through anomalies that Hux had no hope of piloting through unaided. Ben was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he finally realized just whose ghost was haunting him. 

Hux had never made a secret of his desire to see Kylo Ren dead, but he'd never planned on being haunted by him. He was going to be so pissed off. 

Ben's afterlife was certainly looking up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
